ReDragon
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Ophis y el Great Red pensaban que Issei era alguien interesante. Alguien que incluso merecía estar a su lado. No obstante, no era como si se lo fueran a poner tan fácil. Antes de llegar a su nivel, el tendría que empezar desde lo mas bajo. Nacer como humano y ser reencarnado como Demonio no contaban. Primero debía ser algo con escamas. [Historia Crossover con Remonster].


**Re:Dragón**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 1**

**[Día 1]**

¿Huh? ¿Porque todo esta tan oscuro?... Oh cierto. Yo morí.

Estaba peleando contra Shalba y él me ataco con una flecha envenenada. Aunque me las arregle para matarlo, la sangre de Samael que me inyecto resulto demasiado para mí, quien tenía la debilidades de un Dragón debido al **Boosted Gear**.

Tengo demasiadas cosas que lamentar, pero ahora mismo no soy capaz de expresarlas. No es no quiero, sino que me invade una fuerte sensación de ahogo y encierro que es imposible de ignorar, tanto que una parte me incita a deshacerme de ella lo más pronto posible. Realmente no me queda claro como se supone que debo hacerlo, pero instintivamente recurro a la fuerza para intentar deshacerme de esa opresión que me rodea.

Conforme hago que mis brazos se estiren, siento como algo se rompe. Una leve luz se hace presente, pero no es suficiente para hacerme ver que es lo que ocurre. Por ello trato de moverme más y ver si puedo aclarar mejor las cosas.

Se me hizo muy raro el hecho de que pudiera manejar mi cuerpo, pero una vez que la oscuridad se desvaneció, me quedo claro que no estaba tan muerto como pensaba.

No obstante, una parte de mi deseo estarlo, ya que conforme salía de la desorientación, me di de cuenta de algunas cosa muy extrañas.

Para empezar, me encontraba en un lecho de hierba seca. Bien pude haberlo interpretado como una improvisada cama, sin embargo los huevos que estaban acomodados allí me dieron la pauta de que se trataba de un nido, lo que me llevaba a la siguiente revelación.

La cosa que me encerraba no era los brazos de la muerte, el más allá o algo por estilo. Se trataba de un huevo como los otros que se encontraban en el sitio. Esto por consiguiente, me hizo darme cuenta del último y más escandaloso de los hechos. ¡Era un lagarto!

Aunque me sentía algo entumecido, fue imposible que no me revolviera en suelo para ver cuál era el estado de mi cuerpo. Mi piel ahora era verde y escamosa, mi mandíbula era alargada, poseía una gruesa cola y mis manos tenían cuatro dedos con pequeñas garras en ellos. Por un momento pensé que era una mera lagartija, pero la presencia de un pulgar opuesto en mi mano me hizo pensar que no era algo que posiblemente pertenecía al entorno sobrenatural.

Inmediatamente llame a Ddraig a ver si el podía darme respuestas, pero solo hubo silencio como respuestas. Intente entonces convocar el **Boosted Gear, **pero también resulto infructífero.

Me invadió un amargo sentimiento de estrés y preocupación el pensar que no tenía la fuente de mi poder, pero lo hizo más el hecho de que también había perdido a mi compañero. El sin duda tendría una idea de que estaba ocurriendo, pero dado que no estaba, solo quedábamos yo y mi imaginación de chico de preparatoria.

Aunque el uso de algún objeto como las Evil Pieces y los Breve Saint eran lo primero que se ocurría ante el hecho de que no era humano, otro tipo de reencarnación también paso por mi cabeza debido a mis conocimientos. No se trataba de aquella que promulga el budismo o cualquier otro eje sobrenatural, sino de aquellas se ilustraban en esas novelas que estaban de moda.

En ellas un sujeto excesivamente normal o hikikomori mueren en algún tipo de accidente y renacen en un mundo completamente distinto con cuerpos y habilidades fuera de lo común. Admito que me siento raro al pensar en ellas en un momento como este, pero teniendo clientes como Morisawa y Mil-tan, es imposible no tener la cabeza llena de cosas de anime y manga.

No obstante, aunque es una posibilidad muy extraña, ahora mismo es la que más me convence. No solo porque desde que me convertí en Demonio conozco cuan raro puede ser el mundo, sino porque creo que el cuerpo que tengo esta mas allá del un animal normal.

Lo compruebo haciendo el esfuerzo de ponerme de pie. Un lagartija cualquiera no podría lograrlo sin esperar caer, pero yo encuentro que mi cuerpo cuenta con las condiciones para mantenerse erguido.

Aunque naturalmente caí por la debilidad e inexperiencia de mis piernas, pude notar que mi cola era un perfecto contrapeso para mantenerme parado con solo dos extremidades. No tenía porque caminar cuatro patas como una lagartija o una salamandra.

Me paso por la cabeza la posibilidad de que pude haber renacido como una especie de Dragón, pero la falta de calor en mi pecho hizo que la descartara. Todo el entrenamiento que tuve con Tannin me enseño que para exhalar fuego, debía hacer contacto con las llamas que podían generar mis pulmones y luego escupirlas con toda la pasión que pudiese.

Ahora mismo no tengo esa sensación, por lo que debo pensar que soy algo mucho menor a un Dragón. Por desgracia mi experiencia con los RPG es más o menos vaga. Conozco de Trolls y Elfos, pero poco de criaturas tipo lagarto. Supongo que se debe a que no son muy populares.

En fin. Supongo que como tengo la apariencia de un lagarto y algunas características humanas es correcto decir que soy un Hombre Lagarto. De hecho creo que ese es el nombre de una especie en particular. Sera cuestión de esperar y ver si en efecto ese es el nombre de mi especie.

El cielo azul me indica que no estoy en el Inframundo y dudo que haya reencarnado en el mundo humano donde vivía, por lo que tengo que pensar que me encuentro en un mundo diferente. Eso sería tanto bueno como malo. La parte buena seria que podría conseguirme chicas monstruos que en verdad satisficieran las expectativas que me han dado los manga y anime. Aunque en verdad sería muy conflictivo encontrarme en mundo diferente, fue demasiado desilusionante encontrar que criaturas como la Yuki-Onna, Sirenas y demás, en realidad son muy feas.

Ciertamente tengo que tomar en cuenta que eso evitaría que me encontrara con aquellos que conozco, pero… Argh. Realmente estoy en un menudo embrollo.

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Rossweisse, Yuuto, Gasper, mis padres. No puedo imaginarme que estarán sintiendo en este momento. Deben pensar que estoy muerto y que he incumplido con la promesa que les había hecho. Ellos son lo más importante que tengo, pero no podía dejar a Ophis en manos de Shalba.

Me pregunto que será de ella en este momento. ¿Habrá logrado ponerse a salvo? Espero que sí, ya que eso sería lo único que me aliviaría en este momento.

En verdad resulta deprimente pensar que esta es la segunda vez que reencarno como algo distinto a un humano. Ser un Demonio no estaba mal, pero ser un Hombre Lagarto….

No. Tengo que pensar en la parte buena de mi situación y es el hecho de que no estoy muerto. Esta es una tercera oportunidad que me está dando la vida y tengo asegurarme en aprovecharla. Mi meta final debe ser buscar la forma de regresar a mi mundo reunir con los que quiero. No puedo ser conformista y acostumbrarme con el mundo en el que estoy. No he hecho muchas cosas pervertidas con Rias, Akeno y las demás, así que no puedo resignarme a la idea de que no podre reunirme con ellas de nuevo.

Ya he hecho muchas cosas imposibles como absorber el poder de Hakuryukou, contactar con un dios desconocido de otro mundo y superar la maldición de Juggernaut Drive. Seguramente regresar a mi hogar será pan comido comparado a todo eso. Solo es cuestión de entender mi situación y aprender sobre el entorno en el que estoy.

Claro que antes de eso, tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo. En cierta forma no es tan raro dado el hecho de que ya tenía el brazo de un dragón. El detalle ahora es que el cambio es en todo mi cuerpo al punto que incluso tengo una cola. No soy un Dragón, pero al menos soy algo mínimamente parecido, por lo que espero que no sea tan difícil acostumbrarme a mi estado.

**[Día 2]**

Una vez que logre acostumbrarme a mis piernas, fui capaz de dejar el nido en donde había nacido. Aunque una parte de mi se sorprendió ante lo rápido que aprendí a caminar, tuve que recordar que muchos animales tienen plena movilidad al momento de nacer y que lo primero que hacían era buscar comida.

Justamente eso fue lo que hice. Mi nido estaba justo a las orillas de un río, por lo que se me hizo obvio que debía buscar peces para comer. En primer momento me detuvo el pensamiento de que no tenía una caña, pero luego se ocurrió que tal vez no la necesitaba. No era un humano, así que no debía preocuparme tanto el hecho de mojarme, además tenía garras y colmillos que evitarían que los escurridizos peces se me escaparan como sucedería teniendo manos humanas.

Mi presunción resulto correcta al punto en que incluso descubrí que podía respirar en el agua. Aunque eso me hizo sentir como una salamandra, me contento por el hecho de que tenía más ventajas de las que creía. No solo podía operar en la tierra, sino también podía moverme en el agua.

Al principio me costó atrapar a los peces, pero entonces recordé como hacia Akeno-san para borrar su presencia y de esa forma me las arregle para mejorar mi técnica de caza. Ayer apenas conseguí un pequeño pez, pero hoy logre atrapar tres de un tamaño decente. Me fastidia un poco tener que comerlos crudos, pero como ya he comido sushi, no es tan malo como suena. En todo caso resulta grato el poder haber capturado varios, pues ayer había quedado con algo de hambre.

Es curioso, porque ahora mismo mi altura no es mayor a la de un infante. Uno imaginaria que necesitaría poca comida en este estado, pero la verdad es que sentido más hambre que cuando era un humano o Demonio.

Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que mi crecimiento parece ser más acelerado que el de un humano normal. Veo mi reflejo en el agua y me queda claro que mi yo actual de ninguna forma cabria en el huevo del que salí. Solo con un día de vida, mi cuerpo ya había crecido al doble de su tamaño original.

No tengo idea de si pasara lo mismo para mañana, pero supongo que no estaría mal, porque ahora mismo siento que soy muy débil y es poco lo que puedo hacer con este cuerpo. Necesito crecer mucho y empezar a entrenar. Tal vez no sea un Dragón, pero nada me impide volverme increíblemente fuerte.

Será cuestión de ir a dormir y ver que me espera el día siguiente.

**[Día 3]**

Esta vez no me desperté con la luz de sol. Lo que hizo salir de mi sueño fue un leve traqueteo resonaba cerca de mí. Se trataban de los otros huevos del nido en donde nací. Como todavía no sabía la naturaleza del lugar donde me encontraba, opte por pasar la noche en el mencionado sitio. Estaba oculto en la hierba alta, así que contaba con cierta protección ante los posibles depredadores.

Curiosamente no fue uno, sino dos los cascarones que se rompieron en ese momento. De ellos salieron dos bebes Hombre Lagarto que eran casi exactamente iguales a mi persona.

Me sentí un poco emocionado, porque tenía toda la impresión de que esos eran mis hermanos. Quiero decir, tengo entendido que los reptiles ponen varios huevos y dado que todos estábamos en el mismo nido, no sería extraño que ellos fueran mi familia en este mundo.

Es un hecho que también debo tener unos padres por allí, pero dado que hasta el momento no han dado la cara, supongo que es mejor que ni siquiera piense en ellos. Tal vez los Hombres Lagartos no son criaturas que se preocupen por sus hijos. Pienso en el pequeño Raisse y recuerdo que nunca vimos rastro de sus padres a pesar de su edad, así que esa debe ser la norma de los reptiles y parecidos.

De cualquier forma, me parece que me toca ser un buen hermano mayor y cuidar a estos pequeños que acaban de nacer. No solo porque es lo correcto, sino porque me vendría bien algo de compañía en este mundo que desconozco.

Por ello no perdí tiempo y fui al rio para pescarles algo de comida. Tal vez ellos tendrían el instinto de lanzarse a buscarla ellos mismo, pero igual me pareció un buen detalle hacerlo, dado que yo había nacido primero y tenía más experiencia.

Mis intenciones fueron correctas, pues tras conseguir unos peces y volver al nido, encontré que ellos todavía estaban luchando por ponerse de pie. Aun cuando habían pasado algo así como unas dos horas, ellos no se habían alejado de sus cascarones. De hecho, uno de ellos había empezado a morder su cascaron, así que era correcto asumir que estaba muy hambriento.

Esto me llevo a internalizar un hecho. Ellos eran unos bebes Hombre Lagartos normales y yo era especial. Quiero decir, mientras que ellos ahora mismo tienen la mente que puede esperarse de un recién nacido, yo tengo la mente de un chico de 17 años que además tiene experiencia con lo sobrenatural. Eso sin duda comprueba que estoy en caso de reencarnación como el que muestran muchas novelas.

Bueno, no es como si esa revelación cambiara algo en este instante.

Simplemente me limite a darles a mis hermanos del pescado que había capturado y ellos sin dudarlo empezaron a devorarlo.

Me contenta que lo hayan aceptado, pero creo que solo los alimentare esta vez. Estaría mal que los malacostumbrara y se volvieran flojos e incapaces de conseguir su propia comida, así que luego me encargaría de enseñarles a pescar.

**[Día 4]**

Tal como y como lo esperaba, mis hermano terminaron creciendo tanto como yo lo había hecho luego de un día. Seguía siendo más alto que ellos, pero la ventaja no era tan amplia. Supongo que los verán una notable desventaja, solo dos que todavía no han nacido. Por cierto, en mi nido había cinco huevos, de los cuales tres ya se han abierto contando el mío. Sería correcto decir que tengo cuatro hermanos menores, pero es mejor no contarlos hasta ver que los últimos salgan de sus cascarones.

Por tal razón de momento solo puedo decir que tengo un hermano y una hermana. No creo necesitar explicar porque sé que uno es varón y la otra es una hembra. Solo tengo que asegurarme de conseguir algunas hojas y lianas resistentes para crear algunos taparrabos. En primer momento no me molestaba estar al descubierto, pero ahora que tengo compañía, me resulta algo incomodo.

De cualquier forma, mi vergüenza no evito que guiara a mis hermanos al rio y les enseñara que debían hacer para capturar su comida. Aunque ellos en primer momento se vieron muy confundidos, cuando salí del agua con un gran pez ellos entendieron cual era el punto de lo que les mostraba.

Ellos entonces se lanzaron al rio y pasaron un buen rato lidiando con los peces. Dado que ellos no sabían cómo ocultar su presencia, les tomo más trabajo que a mí, pero en se punto ya no podía hacer nada. Sería muy difícil explicarles esa habilidad tanto con palabras como en la práctica, así que tenía que esperar que ellos se apañaran por su cuenta.

Los vigile por un rato, pero luego los deje solos, porque tenía que encontrar mis propias presas y encontrar los materiales necesarios para los taparrabos. No fue difícil conseguir unas hojas los suficientemente grandes para nosotros, pero un reto tratar de acomodarlas en el objeto que quería, porque mi mano es bastante distinta a la de los humanos.

Al final, lo único que logre fue doblar unas hojas y formar algo que a mi parecer parecía un pañal. Esto me llevaba a la conclusión de que tengo que conseguir materiales más adecuados. Una vez que el resto de mis hermanos termine de nacer, me ocupare a buscar criaturas terrestres que me los provean. Los trajes de cuero y piel son las primeras armaduras que se pueden conseguir en los videojuegos, así no debe ser tan difícil conseguirlas.

Lo bueno es que parece que no tendré que esperar mucho antes de que acabara el día otro huevo se abrió y con ello otros de mis hermanos nació. Con esto se hizo necesario que pensara en un nombre para cada uno de ellos. Nuestros padres no se molestaron en hacerlo, así que no pareció inadecuado que yo, el hermano mayor, me tomara esa libertad.

El primero de los chicos se llamaría Fang, porque tenía unos pronunciados colmillos y una impetuosa emoción por usarlos. El segundo que había nacido recientemente, lo nombre Spike por tenia pequeñas espinas en su cabeza que eran más pronunciadas que las del resto de nosotros. A la hembra en cambio le di un nombre más decente y le llame Liz. En realidad todos parecen nombres de mascotas, pero estoy demasiado falto de imaginación para pensar en algo más apropiado. No voy a llamarlos como mis amigos y compañeros, porque no quiero reemplazar a nadie con ellos. Dado que estoy muy determinado en regresar a mi mundo, no me veo en la necesidad de hacer tal cosa.

**[Día 5]**

Es un giro inesperado, resulto que Spike no era bueno con el agua. Aunque como sus hermanos mayores entendió que había que pescar para conseguir su comida, cuando se metió en el rio por poco se ahoga.

Me apresure en salvarle, pero la impresión fue tan fuerte que luego no quiso volver a acercarse al agua. Aunque trate de convencerlo con hechos como que era una criatura plenamente capacitada para el agua y que se moriría de hambre si no pescaba, el no se digno a acercarse de nuevo al cauce de agua. Naturalmente me fue imposible no compararlo con cierto vampiro hikikomori.

Lo bueno es que la solución nos llego literalmente volando. De la nada surgió una enorme libélula que se puso a rondar por la orilla en la que estábamos. Yo simplemente me quede viéndola, impresionado por su tamaño, el cual era parecido al de una paloma. Spike por otro lado la vio como su cena.

Tan pronto el bicho se quedo quieto en sitio y literalmente disparo su lengua y lo atrapo llevándolo a su hocico. Tal acción impresiono tanto como me asqueo, ya que no me casaba con la idea de comerme a un bicho. No obstante, tengo que pensar que ese seguramente iba a terminar siendo mi alimento de no ser porque tuve la iniciativa de emplear el rio cercano a nosotros. Comprobé eso intentando usar mi lengua tal y como había hecho Spike. Al igual que él, mi lengua se impulso como un látigo y me ayudo a atrapar a un pequeño guijarro que había en el suelo.

Un descubrimiento interesante, pero no muy significativo, ya que no era mucho lo que podía atrapar con mi tamaño y no quería consumir insectos. Tal vez intente algo cuando crezca, pero de momento dejare esta habilidad en espera. No puedo usarla para pescar porque el agua anula la adherencia de mi lengua, por lo que ahora mismo es inútil.

Sin embargo, esta vivencia no me fue inútil porque me incito a probar si tenía otras habilidades por ser un Hombre Lagarto. El departamento de aliento estaba vacío por el momento y tampoco tenia ningún tipo de veneno en mis colmillos o garras.

Cabe aclarar que no estaba escupiendo y mordiendo cosas a lo loco. Cuando use mi lengua, tuve la misma sensación que tenía cuando usaba técnicas como el **Dress Breaker** y el **Pailingual**. No solo porque implicaban un gasto de resistencia, sino que el principio era el mismo. Imaginando que habilidades podía tener mi actual, me puse a probar varias cosas y todas ellas resultaron infructuosas.

Eventualmente solo quedo una habilidad que intentar, pero no me sentía tan a gusto probándolo. No obstante, estaba el hecho de que podría ser útil, así que no me refrene y le pedí ayuda a Fang para probarla.

Era algo sencillo, pero medio arriesgado. Era pedirle a Fang que me atacara para ver si podía "esquivar" como hacían las lagartijas.

Esta vez Fang entendió más rápido mi indicación. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de dar una señal de que estaba preparado, cuando el ya había saltado sobre mí con la intención morderme.

Afortunadamente los instintos que desarrolle cuando era Demonio se mantenían y puede accionar mi habilidad en el momento adecuando. Fang en efecto término mordiéndome, sin embargo, el no me tenía precisamente en sus fauces.

Esto debido a que lo que había atrapado era mi cola, la cual se desprendió cuando active lo que denomine como **Escape de Reptil**.

Simplemente no puedo describir lo desagradable que resulta quitarse una parte de mi cuerpo, pero supongo que no debe ser peor al dolor y daño que hubiera sufrido si hubiera recibido el ataque de Fang.

Aunque realmente no puedo exagerar. Lo que sufro ahora es la impresión de perder una extremidad, ya que el dolor en si no es muy grande. Si lo comparara con algo, seria como la sensación de córtame el cabello o las uñas, solo que cien veces más fuerte. De ninguna forma lo compararía con la sensación de las **Lanzas de Luz** con las que he sido atravesado en varias ocasiones.

En todo caso, el experimento resulto siendo un éxito, pues me hizo constatar que tenía una gran habilidad conmigo. No era simplemente soltar mi cola y correr. Esta se sustituía conmigo y recibía el ataque que iba contra mí. Básicamente era como la técnica del tronco que usaban los ninja.

Ya me imaginaba sus aplicaciones como medio de distracción o escape a cosas que no puedo esquivar. Claro. Todo eso dependiera de que si mi cola volvía a crecer. De no hacerlo, voy a tener que reconocer de una vez por todas que soy un autentico idiota.

De cualquier forma, todos experimentos me dejaron muy agotado. Voy a comer el pescado que conseguí hoy y luego me voy a dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Claro que antes tengo que golpear a Fang en la cabeza para que deje de morder mi cola. De lo contrario no voy a poder dormir creyendo que podría ser devorando mientras lo hago.

**[Día 6]**

Alivio. Eso fue lo que sentí cuando desperté y encontré que mi cola había vuelto a su sitio. Me sentía ridículamente hambriento, pero es un precio justo para la habilidad de regeneración que aparentemente tenia. Seria propicio averiguar si aplica también en mis otras extremidades, pero no tengo ganas de averiguarlo en el futuro cercano.

Como en los días anteriores, fui al rio a conseguir mi alimento y abastecer mi energía para ese día. Me esfuerzo el doble porque siento que hoy necesito más comida que de costumbre. No tengo que preocuparme por Liz, Spike o Fang porque veo que ellos ya se están apañando bastante bien.

Cada uno va con un estilo en particular. Liz se enfoca en lanzar rápidos zarpazos para sacar los peces del agua, Spike se esconde en el follaje y espera pacientemente para atrapar insectos con su lengua y Fang se ocupa atrapar presas difíciles de consumir como pequeñas tortugas y peces que son tan duros como una piedra.

De alguna forma siento que me estoy quedando atrás, pero es solo porque me he estado ocupando de muchas cosas últimamente. No solo he fabricado vestimenta de hojas para todos, sino que también he elaborado algunos bolsos para guardar nuestra comida. Fang y Spike se mostraron indiferentes ante estos porque ellos consumían lo que cazaban en el acto, pero Liz se mostro agradecida porque podía llevar su caza de una forma más cómoda.

Esto me llevaba a preguntarme como seria el último de mis hermanos. Han pasado varios días desde que nació Spike y el último huevo no ha mostrado señales de querer abrirse. Sería muy deprimente encontrar que este estaba malo y que por lo tanto nada nacería de él.

Rezare porque eso no suceda y que mi hermano o hermana nazca lo más pronto posible, sin ningún tipo de problema.

**[Día 7]**

Supongo que no soy el único preocupado por el último huevo, ya que hoy los demás se quedaron un rato viéndole antes de emprender con su rutina diaria. No sé si ellos pueden detectar algo que yo no, o si tienen alguna intención que no resulte apropiada.

No me extrañaría que Fang se cansara de esperar y decidiera hacerlo su cena, por lo que decido quedarme cerca de la orilla y estar al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad.

La mitad del día paso sin problemas, pero avanzada la tarde tuve un mal presentimiento y volví a nuestro nido para verificar cual era su estado.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegue al lugar y encontré que había una enorme serpiente parda rodeando al huevo. No tengo que decir que mi reacción ante ese peligro fue inmediata.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salte sobre la serpiente con la intención de separarla del huevo. La sorpresa me permitió zafarla, pero luego encontré que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Yo, que actualmente era tan alto como un niño d años, era fácilmente sacudido por la serpiente que media unos dos metros. No obstante, yo mantenía un fuerte agarre sobre su cabeza para evitar que pudiera hacer uso de sus colmillos.

Lastimosamente para ella, yo si me ocupe de usar los míos y cuando tuve oportunidad di la mordida más poderosa que pude. La piel gruesa de la serpiente evito que me llevara un bocado, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar que le quedaran unas profundas heridas.

El reptil entonces se revolvió aun mas, provocando que yo me soltara. Sin embargo, en vez de aprovechar el momento para atacar, se retiro del sitio, no sin antes proferir un fuerte chillido.

En lo particular no me importaba que hubiera escapado. Simplemente quería que dejara tranquilo nuestro nido.

El ajetreo atrajo a mis hermanos, quienes se mostraron curiosos ante lo que había pasado. Les dije que una serpiente había atacado el nido, pero ellos no lo entendieron a la primera debido a que no sabían de qué criatura les hablaba. Realmente no podía darme a la tarea de explicarles, porque quería ver el estado del huevo que había sido rodeado por la serpiente.

Muy a mi pesar, el huevo tenía una pronunciadas grietas. Seguramente producidas por todo el jaleo que ocurrió a su alrededor. El líquido que contenía se filtraba de las aberturas, así que asumí lo peor.

Desemperezado me acerque a ver si en verdad era un caso perdido, aunque mis hermanos parecían ya aceptarlo como uno. Vi el cascaron por un rato pensando entonces que íbamos a hacer con él, pero cualquier pensamiento entonces cortado por un ligero crujido que note en su superficie.

Aun cuando era solo una apuesta insegura, termine abriendo el cascaron yo mismo, no quiero esperar porque mi hermano consiguiera abrirlo por sí mismo. La acción mostro ser completamente propicia, porque este resulto ser más pequeño que los demás, haciéndome pensar que el ser en su interior iba a tenerla difícil para salir del cascaron.

Fang y Spike mostraron una expresión de alivio y entonces volvieron a sus labores de caza. Por un momento pensé que estaban siendo algo fríos, pero luego vi que se encargaron de traer algo de comida para el recién nacido. Me contenta, porque me indica que ellos han aprendido a ser generosos y a cuidar de su familia.

Espero que eso continúe en el futuro, pues hoy me ha quedado claro que hay amenazas en este mundo y si no nos cuidamos mutuamente, vamos a terminar muriendo en un santiamén.

* * *

Esta historia es básicamente una petición que me habían hecho desde hace un tiempo. Me sugirieron la Web Novel Re:Monster y me gusto muchísimo. Ciertamente invitaba a hacer un fic con el personaje de otra serie, pero tenía mis reservas porque no quería volver al protagonista en cuestión un ser que dejara por completo la humanidad que tenia. Por eso omito que Issei tenga la habilidad Absorber que tiene Rou en la novela. Aunque no tengo problemas con que el mate humanos, no me parece bien que se los coma. En lo particular, no quiero que Issei se torne tan oscuro. Eso sí, el tendrá cierta habilidad que le hará único, frente a los demás.

Ya tengo claro cómo serán algunos de los acompañantes de Issei, mas para futuras referencias diré que usare chicas de Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online y el manga respectivo. Primero porque quiero y segundo para no tener que fabricar a todos los personajes.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
